One Crazy Summer
by Olivia5k5
Summary: Nina Martin's two British best friends, Amber and Patricia, are staying with her and her brother, Eddie, in Arizona for the summer. Between hot boys, a stroller for a cat, and ice cream, this will be the craziest summer ever. Rates T to be safe.
1. The Arrival

"AAAAAAAAGH NIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" A blonde blurbs in my face as she tackles me. I'm on the carpeted airport ground in about a millisecond. I associate a name with the flowing blonde hair. _Oh, it's Amber._ I smile.

"Amber, it's not like you haven't seen her in 25 years, for crying out bloody loud!" I can't see the person who spoke this because Amber's hair is covering my eyes, but I recognize the voice. The loud British accent, the rude tone- It's obviously Patricia.

"_Sor-ry…."_ Amber sighs as she stands up. "Ugh, I wrinkled my new dress!"

"Only Amber Millington would wear a dress on a plane."

"Only Patricia Williamson would disagree with the GREAT AMBER."

"Guys, guys, cut it out!" I yell, just in time. Patricia was about to spew out a list of insults.

"Sorry, but Little Miss Immature Amber has to contradict everything I say." Patricia rolls her dark brown eyes. Amber huffs. Her light pink dress has hot pink swirls all over it. It's slightly wrinkled. A backpack that looks like a pink ladybug is on her back.

"Anyways, who's that?" Amber points behind me. My head turns to find Eddie staring at us like we're a gang of green giraffes.

"Oh, that's Eddie. He's my older brother. He's 18. He's going to give us a ride home." I introduce him. "Eddie, this is Amber, and that's Patricia. They'll be staying with us, so be nice."

"You had to bring girls for the summer, again?" Eddie sighs over-dramatically.

"Oh come on, Ed, you know you love looking at them." I smirk.

"Who can blame me?" Eddie puts his hands in the air defensively. Everybody laughs.

"Alright, so let's get to baggage claim and get out of here." Patricia suggests.

We start walking over to the baggage claiming area. After standing at nearly every track, we find the one we're supposed to be at. We grab Amber's suitcase- a purple sparkly thing coated in pink hearts- first. Patricia's is last, with maroon and black splatters on it. Then we begin our trek to the parking lot.

"So, what car is it?" Amber asks. My eyes search for our unique car.

"That one." I smile, pointing to the car. Patricia smiles. Amber frowns. I study the big old gray pick-up truck. It's a wonder it didn't break down yet. It's my grandpa's old car, given to Eddie as a gift once he got his license.

"Suitcases please, ladies." Eddie grins comfortably, opening the trunk. The two girls hand them their suitcases, and he tosses them in the truck bed with ease. It's that thing that makes all the girls like him. His muscles, his looks, his easy-going, flirty personality… Not to say that I like my brother. That would be weird. That's the other girls' job.

I slide into the passenger seat. Eddie takes the wheel. Patricia sits behind me, an uncomfortable Amber squirming next to her.

"So where are we going?" Amber asks.

"Surprise." I reply.

"No, seriously, tell me the name of the town."

"Surprise."

"JUST TELL ME THE TOWN'S NAME!"

"AMBER, THE TOWN'S NAME IS SURPRISE!" Patricia screams out of nowhere.

"Oh. Okay."

The car ride is pretty quick, and before I know it, we're pulling into my complex and then into my garage.

"Nina, you have a golf cart?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, that's how we get around here." I answer. "Come in. Eddie will get you bags."

I guide my friends inside, where Gran is constructing grilled cheeses. "Oh, I thought you girls might need a little snack." She explains after she introduces herself.

"Let me give you the grand tour while they're cooling." I begin to walk towards Gran's room. "This is my gran's room. There's really nothing in here." I motion to the door.

"Next up, my room." I smile. I lead them into my room. Everything suggests that a teen girl lives here. The white bunk bed with the computer desk underneath, the splatter painted walls, the large walk-in closet, the posters of One Direction and Josh Hutcherson, everything. Patricia lingers to look at the posters, while Amber sprints to the closet.

"Woah, Nina, it's so big in here!" Amber yells. She goes through my clothes. All of them.

"Moving on," I say loudly. Amber sighs unhappily, but trudges on to Eddie's room. Oddly, Patricia seems awfully interested in this. It's weird.

Next, we go through 2 bathrooms, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the office, and the sun room. Until we come outside, where there's a blue stroller parked on the concrete.

"What's that for?" Patricia asks. In response, I rub my fingers together.

"Oh my goodness…." Amber murmurs as Mittens, my black-and-white cat, turns to face us through a netted part of the stroller.

"Meet Mittens Misty Marlone III. She likes to stay out here during the day so we bought her a stroller to keep her in."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's animal abuse." Patricia crosses her arms across her chest.

"Oh, shush. Here Mittens, you want to get out?" The cat meows in response to me. I unzip the zipper and take Mittens in my arms. "Let's go feed you."

I sprinkle some food in a bowl for Mittens and we eat our grilled cheeses. I can't believe that Amber and Patricia flew all the way to Arizona to spend summer with me. It's going to be one crazy summer, alright.


	2. What Fun We Have

**OK, so expect updates at least once a week and chapters that are about 900 words.**

"Alright, so what's next?" Patricia asks. I can tell she's ready for an adventure by the glint of excitement in her eyes. I wonder why she's so ready for this. She definitely wasn't so supportive during Sibuna days.

"I don't know. How about we tour the complex?" I suggest. They'll need to know what's where if they'll be staying for the whole summer.

"Okay, sure." Amber replies. Patricia nods in agreement. I lead them onto the golf cart. Since there's only one row, Amber is squeezed between me and Patricia. She's very uncomfortable, at least. She's squirming about like a worm.

I undo the garage door. Here in Arizona, where it's hot all year, you have to park in the garage or else your car will overheat and some parts will melt. My Aunt Debbie left her car out for just a little bit, and the sunroof opener melted. Now she can't open her sunroof.

"Alright, let's go." I say, starting up the cart. It springs to life, full of energy. I back out of the garage and start driving.

"Woah, Nina, no need to go so fast!" Amber yells. "Somebody might fall out! AH!"

"Amber, its fine. Nobody will fall out." I reassure her. She responds with silence. I notice when we take a sharp turn, she grabs the edge of her seat while Patricia laughs. It's a nice day to be riding the cart, not all too hot and breezy. The wind feels good.

After a while, we reach the fitness center. I park in the handicapped spot and undo the keys.

"Nina, you can't park here!" Amber exclaims.

"We're allowed to. Gran scammed out a handicapped pass twelve years ago when we moved here." I reply carelessly. We walk into the gym.

"OK, so this is the gym. On the left is the indoor pool. The outdoor pool is in the back of the place. Upstairs is an indoor track." I start the tour. After that, we tour everything. We go to the HUGE golf course, the driving range, the poker club, the small college, the art, sewing, and photography buildings, the dance academy, the theatre, the mini train village my Grandpa built before he died.

The train village is like a town of dollhouses. It has houses, tunnels, even a little cable bridge. There's a mini hotel, a forest, and a lake. When I was little and Grandpa was still alive, we named everything and even ran trains on the tracks. Now nobody ever uses it. That small part of the complex was taken out. They forgot to remove this, though. It's hidden behind the large mansions, only me to look at its beauty.

I miss those days, when Grandpa was still alive. Eddie would come with us. Even though he was 8 and I was 6, he found it as magical and enchanting as I did. I think, right after Grandpa's death, he came here for a little bit. It took me almost a year to come visit it.

I drive home. It's a quick drive. When we get back, its only 11:00 AM. It was a slow morning, apparently. Deprived of energy from the long flight, Amber and Patricia take a nap. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Eddie walks in, ear buds in.

"Do you ever do anything but listen to music?" I ask. Eddie pauses his iPod and asks, "What?"

"I said, 'Do you ever do anything but listen to music?" I say, losing my patience with him.

"Yes, I pick up your snotty little British friends from the airport." He retorts, taking a seat next to me.

"They're not snotty! You know what, you're immature." I whack him in the stomach.

"Owww, sis! That really hurt!" Eddie yelps, holding his belly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to actually hurt you! I'm sorry, Eddie! Are you-" I'm interrupted by Eddie bursting into laughter.

"Wow, you actually thought I was hurt!" Eddie chuckles. He tricked me! My dirty, no-good brother tricked me!

"Ugh! You're so mean!" I yell.

"You're so gullible!" Eddie screeches.

"Blue-bellied!"

"Wild boar!"

"Stinking mule!" I turn sharply on my heel and storm into my room. I climb up the ladder to my bed and lay down. I can't believe Eddie. He's so annoying sometimes. He gets me so worked up. I let out a sigh and make myself forget about him.

Suddenly, the door creaks open very slowly. _Eddie, get out!_ I think. But then Patricia's face peeks through the crack. Seeing me, she smiles and closes the door behind her.

"Hey Nina. Your Gran told me you were in here." Patricia says as she climbs the ladder.

"Yeah. So, what's up?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing." She replies as the door swings open again. Amber runs into my room.

"Oh. My. God. WERE YOU GUYS HAVING A GIRL TALK WITHOUT ME!" Amber screams.

"YES!" Patricia cries before I can say no.

"What?" I whisper to her.

"Just go with it." She says through gritted teeth.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Amber screeches. I can't help it, and I burst out with laughter.

"Ni-na…." Patricia nudges me before she begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Amber demands.

"Amber, we weren't having a 'girl talk'" I smile. Amber's jaw drops.

"I cannot believe you two. How could you lie to me?" She pretends to pout. But in an instant, she's laughing with us.

Oh, what fun we have together.

**-Olivia5k5**


	3. Bully, Bully

**Sorry I haven't updated. BTW, Anubis is a GIRLS ONLY school in this story. All the boys will be in AZ. So, yeah…**

The next day, Eddie is out with his friends playing (American) football. At breakfast, I make scrambled eggs and buttered toast, just the way Trudy showed me when I was at Anubis. Surprisingly, these turned out to be as good as her version.

"So, what are we doing today?" Patricia asks.

"It looks like it's going to be really hot today. How 'bout we go to the pool!" I smile. Fabian will probably be there.

"OK! Amber?" Patricia replies.

"Uh… yeah… alright…" Amber mutters. "I'll just… um… go get changed!" She turns into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" I mouth to Patricia. She shrugs it off, and then goes to get changed. I walk to my room confused about Amber. What is up with her?

I change into a rainbow striped bathing suit and meet the girls in the hall. Amber is in a pink leopard bikini, and Patricia is in a plain black bikini. We're all in bikinis! Bikini gals!

We hop in to the golf cart, and after a long drive of Amber grabbing my shoulder and whining about how we might fall off, we reach the pool. We've decided to go to the outdoor pool in Amber's hopes of tanning. I look up to the lifeguard chair and frown. Fabian isn't here. Joy Mercer is.

The happiness stored inside me melts away. Why couldn't Fabian be here? Why is that 'thing' even a lifeguard? Joy smiles at the sight of me.

"Hey loser!" She smirks. "Were you looking for Fabes? Oh, it's too bad, he's getting ready for the party later. He's my date! Who are you going with?" She shouts over to me. Ugh. She knows I don't have a date, and she's obviously rubbing it in. Amber and Patricia look at me, confused.

I don't reply to Joy in somewhat shame, so she just presses in my answer for me. "Oh, you don't have one! Gee, I forgot! Oopsie!" She gives me the evil eye. "Well anyway, maybe you'll see me and Fabes dancing together! We're going out for dinner afterwards! He's taking me to Landry's, and he's paying! Eek!"

Ugh. Joy is so annoying. She just loves the fact that Fabian, the nice lifeguard who I'm BFFs with, is dating her because she knows I have a crush on him. Amber and Patricia are setting up our towels and things as Joy babbles on about her and Fabian. "And he gave me flowers the other night! Oh, how romantic! Eek! I feel so bad that _nobody loves you._" She says the last part is a taunting voice. I flush, and Patricia's face turns dangerously red with anger.

"OK, listen up! You can insult everybody else for all I care, but you cannot insult my friend. In case you haven't noticed, she's way friendlier and nicer than you are. Maybe that's why she actually has friends! Oh, and you want to know why I feel bad? I feel bad because Fabian, whoever the hell he is, has to date a monster like you!" Patricia blows.

Joy's face turns bright red. She's totally unprepared for that kind of comeback, and so am I. My mouth forms a wide 'O'. Joy looks around, as if to see if anybody heard. Apparently, nobody did. She stares back at me. "This is _not_ over, losers!" She storms into the lifeguard building. In a minute, Mara is back to replace her.

"Did you actually yell back?" She whispers to Patricia and me. We nod. Mara's mouth forms an 'O' like mine did, then she smiles. "Well, it's about time."

We return to our beach chairs and sit down. "Thanks, Trix. You really helped out." I grin thankfully.

"No need to thank me. That bitch got what she deserved." Patricia slathers her arms with sunscreen. "What was that about, anyway?"

"Oh, well there's this lifeguard, Fabian…" I trail off.

"And you like him but he's dating Joy?" Amber finishes. I nod.

"How did you know?" I wonder.

"Typical soap-opera dilemma." Amber replies with ease.

"Woah, Amber, I think that may be the most educated thing you've ever said." Patricia giggles. Wait, Patricia's giggling! I turn on my phone and snap a picture.

"Nina, no!" Patricia grabs for my phone. I hold it out of her reach.

"This is _so_ going on Facebook…" I smile. Patricia tries to look angry, but she ends up laughing, too.

In a while, me and Patricia are splashing about in the pool. Amber is sadly staring at us.

"Ambs, come in! It's so nice!" I smile at her.

"Uh… um… alrightie…" She stutters. She turns to the bag and reaches down for something inside. She pulls out two giant, Dora themed floaties. Oh my goodness. She slides them onto her arms as me and Patricia watch in shock.

"Amber, do you really need those?" Patricia asks.

"Yes… I never learned how to swim." She admits.

"Well, the time has come." I grin. I walk over to Amber and force the swimmies off her. Then I gently guide her into the shallow end. "Don't be afraid, it's only water!" I laugh as she hesitates before stepping into the warm water.

"Okay, Amber, at first we'll stay in the shallow end." I announce. For the next hour, Patricia and I watch Amber swim from one side of the pool to the other, slowly easing her into the deep end. From there, we give her goggles and teach her how to go underwater. Then we work on jumping in.

After 3 full hour of pool fun, we dry off and head home. We get changed into dry clothes and kick back on the couch. Suddenly, the front door opens and Eddie barges in with his football friends, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie.

"Hey, Nina. Hey, Nina's friends." Mick waves, forehead brimming with sweat.

"Hey, Mick. Hey, Alfie. Jerome." I wave to Mick and Alfie, but awkwardly nod to Jerome. The boys begin to chat about their upcoming game and walk to Eddie's room, although I catch Alfie staring at Amber. I guide the confused girls to my room.

"Who was that?" Patricia asks.

"Eddie's friends. Mick is the blonde guy, Jerome's the tall one, and Alfie's the one with the black, short hair." I reply.

"Mick was hot." Amber says blankly.

"I don't know, I think Alfie likes you." Patricia glances at Amber, who makes a disgusted face.

"Ewwwwww! Oh, Nina, why where you so weird with Jerome?" Amber questions. I gulp.

"Um…. We used to date…" I slowly whisper.

"And?" Amber asks, enchanted.

"And they broke up." Patricia implies, nodding at Amber as if Amber were the dumbest person on Earth.

"Oh gee, no duh!" Amber yells.

"Dinner!" Gran calls from the kitchen. We emerge the room, me giggling as Amber and Patricia bicker with each other.

**What do you think should happen next? Should they go to the Grand Canyon? Should they meet Fabian in person? Should they have more girly talks? Shall they encounter Joy again? Leave your suggestions in a review and tune in next time to 'One Crazy Summer'!**

**-Olivia5k5**


	4. Thank You, Towel

**Thanks to all my reviewers. This is like a mini chapter, containing Fabina. **

As we took the last bites of our pork chops, the doorbell sounded. I quickly swallowed as I swung the door open. Fabian stood in the doorway, a towel in his arms. He blushed a scarlet red as I smiled, blushing equally as bright.

"Hey, you-uh- let your towel at the pool… I just remembered to drop it off…" Fabian stutters. He offers the towel to me and I gladly accept it.

'I thought you were with Joy tonight?" I ask. As if in response, the car's passenger window rolls down, and Joy's snobby voice yells sharply, "Hurry up, Fabian!"

Me and Fabian share a quick laugh. Then he smiles, "Well, I should be going." I nod and wave good-bye. He's hallway to the car when he waves to me. I grin like Christmas is coming early and shut the door.

I turn around to reveal Amber and Patricia's heads peeking out from both sides of the wall. "AAAGH NINA WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HIM OUT?" Amber cries in frustration. I reply, "He doesn't like me!" just as Patricia squeals, "He so likes you!"

"No he doesn't!" I laugh. Amber rolls her eyes, and Patricia nods sarcastically.

"Anyways, Eddie and a bunch of his friends are heading up to the Grand Canyon tomorrow to go hiking. Want to come?" I ask. Patricia nods, but Amber crosses her arms.

"One condition." She announces, "You have to invite Fabian." I think about this for a moment. _Eddie won't mind, right?_ I decide to be safe.

"Eddie!" I yell. "Can I invite Fabian to the Grand Canyon tomorrow?"

"OK, fine, whatever!" He calls back.

"Alright, I'll text him." I say to Patricia and Amber. They share a high five as I whip out my phone and find Fabian's contact.

_Hey, want 2 go 2 the Grand Canyon 2morrow? _It's several minutes later when I get a reply.

_Yeah. Srry for the late reply, I was driving. _

Aww, my honey-boo-boo-Mc-cutie-kins is sooooooo responsible!


	5. Not So Lovely

**I cannot express how happy all these reviews make me! Seriously, you guys are the best reviewers a writer could have! Thank you!**

The next morning, the Martin household was in chaos. Amber tore her suitcase apart searching for her favorite top, Patricia was helping Eddie and Nina find the hiking packs, Fabian stood idly by, and Mick, Jerome, and Alfie were pacing the trailer. Apparently, Eddie decided that they would stay over-night in the Grand Canyon parking lot. Jerome had also invited his girlfriend, Mara, the lifeguard.

Nina, Patricia, and Eddie scoured the garage shelves for the hiking backpacks. They were tiny things really; only big enough to hold a few granola bars or a couple apples. They also had a place to store water, which you drank through a small tube so you wouldn't get dehydrated.

"Are these them?" Patricia asked, holding up the hiking packs, which were neatly stacked in a small box. Nina nodded. They ran to the trailer and met Amber, clutching a hot pink tank top, in the hallway. Everybody jumped in the trailer, and Alfie turned on the engine. "FAREWELL SURPRISE!" He shouted as he sped off towards the scorching hot Arizona sun.

**Nina's POV**

I sat at the booth table with Amber and Patricia, twirling my hair. Jerome and Mara snuggled on the couch, an awkward looking Eddie and Mick next to them. Suddenly, Mick stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He announced. Then he marched off to the bathroom.

"Dude, did that really need announcing?" Eddie called after him. Seeing the empty spot on the couch, Patricia sat next to Eddie on the couch. Her and Eddie began a lively conversation, Patricia's face as animated as a little girl learning she's a princess.

Amber leans over and whispers, "They so like each other!" I nod. "I saw it coming."

Amber goes to lie down and Fabian takes a seat across from me. "Hey." He grins.

"Hi. So, what's up?" I ask. Fabian shrugs. "Just bored."

"Me too. How's Joy?" I try to say _her_ name without throwing up.

"OK. She's really controlling at times." Fabian replies. See, even Fabian agrees with me! I suddenly feel annoyed and get up to walk away when Fabian grabs my arm.

"You shouldn't let her insult you like that." He whispers into my ear. I'm both furious and overjoyed at once. Fabian stopped me, and he whispered in my ear! But I already know I shouldn't let her insult me, only I can't stop her.

"I can't stop her, and you know that! You just want me to feel guilty so I'll be more vulnerable, huh? Well, it's not going to work!" A tear slides down my cheek and I rip myself free of his warm grasp. I storm off to the bathroom, which Mick had come out of.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and find myself angrier than before, but this time for a different reason. _How could you yell at him, Nina? He meant no harm! He just wanted to make you feel better, and now he's probably crushed! He loved you. And you still love him._

Sometimes love isn't so lovely.

**Later….**

We've arrived at the Grand Canyon. In fact, we're trekking down the Bright Angel trail right now. Amber is clutching the side of the canyon wall, Alfie holding her free hand so tight he might be cutting off her circulation. Patricia and Eddie ran ahead of the group. Jerome and Mara hold hands behind me. Mick steals jealous glances at Amber and Alfie.

Ever since the argument, me and Fabian have been avoiding each other. He probably thinks I have anger issues. Or maybe he thinks I'm just plain old crazy. And me, I can't even describe how I feel about myself. I kick stones unhappily on the edge of the trail. I look over the edge, admiring the view.

Suddenly, the rocks beneath my feet become a blur and I go tumbling through the air. I hit a cold, hard rock in my legs. I yelp a shrill, piercing scream. My hands fly about. Just then, the falling sensation stops. My arm in wrapped around a strong, sturdy tree branch. **(A/N: Yes, there are trees in the Grand Canyon!) **I finally recognize the distant shouts of my name.

My legs hurt like hell. I have a painful headache. I don't think I could possibly last much longer. My legs are probably useless, and although I set the school record for pull ups in elementary school, my arms already feel weak.

I tilt my head upward, trying to focus on the nearest trail. It is only about three branches up on this sturdy tree. I might be able to clear it.

I take a moment to rest before beginning. My left ear is messed up. I can only hear the desperate shouts of my friends from my right.

I begin my climb, grabbing the next branch and hoisting myself onto it. This takes all the strength I have. I have to rest for a minute before tackling the next obstacle. Eventually, I reach the trail and lay down on the dirt.

The shouts from above are still going. I hear one, though, one that is separate from the others.

"Nina, please, if you're down there, yell! Nina, I'm so sorry!"

Fabian.

My Fabian.

I muster up all the strength left in my body, or what remains of it, and scream, "HELP!" In a few minutes, I hear a stampede of feet calling my name. The almost run me over, being that I'm camouflaged from the dust and dirt that's gathered on me during the fall. Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Eddie rush to me.

"Fabian," I whisper, "I'm sorry."

His face is the last thing I see before it all goes black.

**Ooh, scary, huh? Next chapter may include Peddie. **

**-Olivia5k5**


End file.
